


The Legend of Zelda: Valley of the Flood

by gamesvsmusic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, callin it fallen kingdom in my docs, ok good lord the first thing i post on this hellsite is a loz fic based on an iceberg video, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesvsmusic/pseuds/gamesvsmusic
Summary: "With your heart racing as impending doom looms ever high, Hero, then, and only then, you will feel the fire of many ages of courage aflame in your heart. That is the true power of those who wield the Triforce. Let it fuel your next actions, and may the goddess Hylia smile upon you." As those words rang in his ears, clutching his trusty sword, gazing at the impossibly tall monster, with the rubble of once a great kingdom all around him, the fake hero believed in the lie he was forced to tell. Perhaps that is the reason for his downfall.The idea is based upon the Legend of Zelda Iceberg Video by Sunflower on Youtube. Frankly, it's super entertaining, so I suggest watching it to get a brief handle on what this will be about. Or don't, and just watch it for entertainment!
Kudos: 1





	The Legend of Zelda: Valley of the Flood

Maybe if you tell your lie enough, it will become true. Until then, continue to weave your ever-growing web and we will see if you can catch the boar. 


End file.
